chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fortune Festivities/@comment-24377788-20150911121700
Guys need some help im just a F2P player so pls consider.... i wanted to get the MLB Liam but yeah i dont think he's worth it cause he wont have a active ability for my squad currently just have a LB2Frau,LB0 Orianna,LB0 Ibuki,LB3 Haruaki, and the free LB0 Ioh ('''oh and yeah the '''Hero) for my main team... i think i should probly get 1 Alvert just for the Chain story and Phoena since ive been unlucky all this time, then still deciding if i should get a Toka since her passive heal does wonders for a starting team,or Teresa since her LB0/1 is already good as Toka MLB in terms of stats... Well i could go on and on about other combinations but ill just list them down can you weigh it out for me? or tell me reason to go MLB liam or other combinations of that and the like 1) Alvert, (MLB Toka/ LB0/1 Toka) 2) MLB Alvert, (any other 4*) 3) MLB Arietta (since ive read she's extremely good, thou i dont want to do this cause i already have a Orianna and Minerva LB0 and i think thats enough), Alvert 4) MLB Liam (cause its going to be hard to get him in the future i think?) i didn't consider the others cause i hate building a mix team having difficulty with mana and i already have a 3* archer team (which i think is balanced enough for now),3*Knight+Healer team, for now i can probly really on... I hope this ain't so but if i can only exchange 1 time for each char i might just hate gumi for it ruining all my plans haha... Edit* Thnx for the inputs guys.... as of now i think ill drop the idea of getting Liam and Alvert since its pretty easy to get a Phoena later on and Liam wont really benefit me that much, ill probly w8 to finish my full wizard team for now since Frau,Yona and Nelva are my only decent ones Main Question now is whats better Teresa LB 0 or 1 Stat wise Teresa would be awesome LB0 but i dont think she'll have that much survivability even with my Orriana ( since 2mana burst heals are really just bad IMO specially at Colo or Gaunt) i do think that Teresa might be able to kill them b4 i even need to heal and yeah should i even try to LB her is it even worth it for now? As for Arietta i was thinking of getting her from extra tickets so i may not be able to max her but is she better that Noel in terms of healing at LB0? just want a rough idea since i know Burst/HoT are totally argueble in most cases but since the heal is 2mana is Arietta really better? so it comes down to this: Teresa LB0 + LB0 Liam + 1 Healer or LB1 Teresa + 1 Healer or LB2 Teresa